Yours Forever
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: May has a Dream, but, they say Dreams are secret wishes that come from the Heart… Advanceshipping Ash/May


**Yours Forever**

**Summary: May has a Dream, but****, they say Dreams are secret wishes that come from the Heart…**

**I don't own Pokemon...**

**A/n: I support all the shippings that Involve Ash. So enjoy and review plz! Advanceshipping Ash/May**

May Observed out the window at the quiet sea, and the full moon glittering softly on the sea.

Her thoughts flew to the raven haired boy who stole her heart, Ash Ketchum.

She stared at him, he was fast asleep and who wouldn't? After all the battling he'd done at Shinnoh, it was to be expected, but finally he was champion.

Since when did she fall for him? Why? Because he cheered her when all hope was lost? Because he would be there for her? Or because he saver her countless times? Anyhow she was in love with the Shinnoh Champion.

Now it was the 2 of them alone, just like at the beginning, Brock went to Pewter, Max embarked on his own Journey and Dawn went with Gary.

After she had won the Grand Festival, she realized how important he was to her, how with his backup she'd won the most important contest in her life.

Currently, they were headed to Pallet where his mom, had a Victory fest just for him she went to Shinnoh to see him again and just in time for the champion ceremony.

She turned to stare at the Raven haired boy... and watched him sleep...

So peaceful and tranquil...

Her gaze went from his closed eyes to his nose and then...

His lips...

She started to blush when she realized where her gaze was...

"_Ashy__, If... If I stole a kiss from you, would you pull me back...? Will you accept...? _

_Will you tell me your feelings?"_

She was mesmerized by his lips, suddenly her emotions got the best of her, and her hand caressed tenderly his face.

She pulled it away, hoping he wouldn't know...

But he did know...

And felt the same for her...

"_May, I promise after my fest I will..."_

"Ash I love you..." she whispered... a part of her did not want him to hear, but the other did want him to hear, wanted to tell him her cooped up feelings.

Although he pretend to be asleep he couldn't stop the blood flow on his cheeks luckily, for him the room was dark.

"Good night my... Love..." she said giving him a butterfly soft kiss on his cheek.

The blood flow now turned to lava on his face, though it was... pleasurable.

_May was on the road to Pallet._

"_Today I tell him" she raised her fist._

_She arrived at his house though it was different..._

_She saw a huge garden... filled with pokemon_

_First, she saw two Wartortle happily spraying water on the flowers and a pair of Ivysaurs using their pollen on the plants._

"_Wartortles and Ivysaurs...? But, why does he have 2 of each?" she pondered_

_Then, she saw a Blaziken, a Charizard, a Quilava and a Torkoal using their breath to join the bars on a greenhouse._

"_Ash has a Blaziken??" _

_This was cut by Croconaw and Bayleef Spraying water and using sweet scent on the Veggies... while a Beautifly picked them up._

_Also, a Snorlax was nearby, flattening the land with his weight._

_She arrived at the entrance of the House and knocked, but no response..._

"_I'll just..."_

_She saw a Delcatty lifting a Snorunt to fridge..._

"_...Enter... Ash has a Delcatty?" this was weird she ignored it and went to look for Ash._

"_Ash, Are you here?" no answer._

_She climbed the stairs and saw his room, though she knew it was not proper she entered hoping to find him._

_She saw various Pictures on the wall from his journeys, but one caught her eye..._

_The Shinnoh Champ..._

"_Hey, this was Yesterday's Picture... but why does it look like it's aged?"_

_She saw his desk; a picture of Him and Her was there..._

"_Aww, how sweet!" she said_

_But, then a picture caught her eye..._

_A brown haired woman a Raven haired man, both had a baby in a cradle..._

"_What's this...? _

_May wondered but no Idea__s came..._

_As she exited another room caught her curiosity..._

_She entered this room..._

_A lot of contest ribbons were on the walls... and a grand festival trophy too._

"_Wow, I'd surely love to meet the person who won these..."_

_A thick book was on a desk along with a picture Of Ash._

_She couldn't help it she opened the book and it was an album._

_A lot of pictures of Ash and May were there..._

"_Only I have these! How come someone else has them?!"_

_She flipped the album and as she did, they started to look older._

"_How...?"_

_As she continued a picture of mature Ash in a formal suit caught her eye..._

"_I'd love to see him like this..." she blushed_

_Then another picture of a brown haired girl in a bride's dress caught her attention._

"_Do I know her...?"_

_So familiar..._

_She then saw a picture of them kissing and it had something written..._

"_Happy Newlyweds! Ash and May!"_

_She couldn't believe it... _

_She closed the album shocked but a jewelry box on the same desk caught her eye..._

_It was a necklace with a star shaped pendant in the center; it read "Yours forever... May Maple..."_

_She gasped._

_Before she could think the cry of a baby was heard._

"_A baby?"_

_She went to the source of the sound, and entered a typical baby room, colorful and Innocent._

_She saw into the cradle..._

_The baby had Ash's face and those Zig-Zag lines too; he was definetly his son but the only difference with the original was, that the bay's eyes were blue and his hair was brown._

_She heard footsteps and someone entered the room; afraid she tried to hide._

_It was the woman of the pictures._

_She passed by her to the baby._

"_She can't see me." She said._

"_sh... sh... Calm down little Ash..."_

_The baby calmed and smiled_

"_You've got the smile of your father."_

"_May, what's up? Why did Ash cry?" the father entered_

"_It seems Ash Jr. wanted Company." The girl said._

_The other May just stood there shocked._

_Then Delia and Mr. Mime entered too._

"_The pokemon are helping me with the garden bu__,t I heard my grand son cry and came fast!" Delia said._

"_Mime!(me too.)"_

"_No problem Delia,Ash wanted company." The brown wife said_

"_Oh, he's just like his father, Always Wants Company." Delia said_

"_Heh... like me..." Ash said_

"_Ashy, I'm proud he takes after you..."_

_Wait, now this was strange_

_The Raven hair man was Ash no doubt, but he called the Auburn haired girl 'May' so did it mean it was her?..._

_The baby was called Ash, May often dreamed of a family with Ash, and had concluded that if she had a baby boy she'd name him like the father._

_Then..._

_Then...? _

The next morning, Ash went to eat breakfast though he wasn't that hungry which was a first for him, but the kiss the Auburn haired girl gave him got to him...

The yellow mouse Pokemon, stared at his master. "PikaPi, Pika ka kachu?(Ash, What's wrong?)"

"Nothing buddy, I just feel... tired."

"Pika?(Really?)

"Yeah."

Ash arrived at the cruise's dining hall and saw the auburn girl deep in thought

"That dream... weird; Wait..." May started to connect the Dots.

2 Ivy's and 2 Wartortle one was hers; the other his.

Blaziken, Delcatty, Beautifly etc. they were hers.

The Trophies and Badges were his.

The ribbons and Grand festival trophy were hers.

The pictures were the same ones she had, but time had passed so, they looked aged.

The baby was their baby with Ash's face but with her eye and hair color.

Their baby? She blushed.

It was a vision... of her future...? oh, she hoped so...

"May are you Ok?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah, Ash no prob."

As he ate, she couldn't shake her dream off, the thought of her, in a kitchen, cooking for Ash, Overwhelmed her.

"May, something wrong?" Ash inquired.

She woke up from her daydream "No, I just..."

"You really are pensive this morning, something on you mind?"

"Nope."

She ate slowly, Ash noticed her every movement, and stared at her lips, they very same ones that kissed him yesterday.

He turned away.

The rest of the Trip went normal.

Both arrived at his house, But May' mind was still on that dream...

"I'll live here..." she whispered.

"Did you say something May?"

"Nothing."

They were both greeted by Delia, and she prepared lunch.

"Mom, I have to go out."

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"Um... to... check something Tracy told me."

"Can I go?"

"No need, I'll come back soon."

"Well, take Care."

"Thanks May"

Ash rushed to a jewel shop in pallet.

"Well, before I entered my league, I ordered it so It should be ready."

Sometime later...

Ash Ketchum had a jewel box in hand

Today he asked May! Nothing was stopping him.

"May..." he looked to the dusk sun.

Ash returned to his home, the Party was almost ready, so he enjoyed it.

Everyone, in pallet was there, Even Gary with his girl Dawn.

All congratulated Ash.

May, stole furtive glances of her man, just seeing him happy was enough.

The party ended with everyone going home.

"May, I... um... please come with me..."

"Sure."

Ash took her outside of the Town, into a small garden.

It was filled with Sara flowers, the pink petals were everywhere.

"It's beautiful Ash"

"May I brought you here for..."

She was filled with hope, _"Maybe he'll confess"_

"I realized something, after my victory, we traveled together and it was paradise to me, I knew that you made me feel that way... but didn't know how to tell you... I need you... I love you May... you're the most beautiful girl I laid my eyes on..."

May was overjoyed. It was her turn

"I feel that way too, you always picked me up when I fell, when I needed you, you were there, you saved my life... that's why after the festival, I rushed to you, because I love you..."

She melted into his eyes, those chocolate orbs which drove her crazy...

Ash, stared at her porcelain lips, so beautiful, both were mesmerized...

Both leaned closer, blushing; hoping for that sweet finale to arrive.

Their lips met neither had tasted something so sweet...

They pulled away.

"May take this"

"Huh? What's this?"

She opened the box; the very same emblem was hers now

"Ash, 'yours forever' are you sure? She said while reading.

"Never been so sure."

Both hugged and stared at the Saras, it was if the Pink petals danced for them...

10 years later...

May's dream became reality; everything happened as in the dream.

She had just, calmed the baby when the father entered.

"You must be tired, rest honey what are you reading?" asked Ash

"The emblem dear."

"You really love it huh?"

"It came from my other half so you tell me." She kissed her husband

They pulled apart.

"**Yours Forever May Maple."**

"**Yours forever Ash Ketcum."**


End file.
